Christopher Robin (2018 film)
Christopher Robin is an American comedy-drama adventure film directed by Marc Forster, with a screenplay written by Tom McCarthy, Alex Ross Perry, and Allison Schroeder and from a story by Perry. The film is inspired by A .A. Milne and Ernest H. Shepard's books Winnie-the-Pooh and The House at Pooh Corner and is a live-action/CGI continuation of the Disney franchise of the same name. The film stars Ewan McGregor as Christopher Robin, with Hayley Atwell, and the voices of Jim Cummings and Brad Garrett. Christopher Robin was released on August 3, 2018 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures in the United States. Plot Christopher Robin is leaving for boarding school, so his friends from the Hundred Acre Wood – Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Owl, and Rabbit – throw a goodbye party. Christopher comforts Pooh and tells him that he will never forget him. Christopher goes to school, where he is initially berated for drawing in class. After he grows up, he meets and marries architect Evelyn, with whom he has a daughter Madeline. He serves in the British Army during World War II. After the war, he works as an efficiency expert at Winslow Luggages. Unfortunately, He neglects his family due to his demanding job and plans on sending Madeline to boarding school. With the company hitting hard times, Giles Winslow Jr. tells Christopher to decrease expenditures by 20%, largely by choosing which employees to lay off, and to present his plan on Monday. This causes Christopher to miss joining his family at their countryside cottage in Sussex for a summer-ending weekend. In the Hundred Acre Wood, Pooh awakens and is unable to find his friends, he decides to travel through Christopher's door and finds himself in London. He reunites with Christopher, who is shocked to see Pooh, but takes him back to his London home. After a night and morning of chaos, Christopher escorts the bear back to Sussex on the next train. After sneaking past Christopher's cottage, the two enter the Hundred Acre Wood to find the others. Christopher becomes exasperated by Pooh's absent-mindedness and fear of Heffalumps and Woozles. Christopher eventually snaps and insults Pooh, telling him that he's not a child anymore, before the two get separated in the fog. Christopher falls into a pit that gets flooded by a rainstorm before discovering Eeyore and Piglet, who lead him to the others, hiding in a log out of fear of a Heffalump. Unable to persuade his friends that he is truly Christopher Robin, he pretends to defeat a Heffalump to convince them. Finally believing that it's Christopher Robin, they joyfully greet him. When they reunite with Pooh at their meeting spot, Christopher apologizes for getting upset earlier. Christopher tells Pooh how lost he feels, but Pooh reminds him that they have found each other and comforts him with a hug. The next morning, Christopher, realising how late he is, rushes from the Hundred Acre Wood to make his presentation. He encounters his family and, unable to tell them about his old friends in the Hundred Acre Wood, leaves. Pooh realizes that Tigger removed Christopher's paperwork when drying his briefcase, so Pooh, Tigger, Piglet and Eeyore decide to travel to London to give it back. They meet Madeline, who recognizes them from her father's drawings. She joins them, wanting to dissuade her father about boarding school; Evelyn follows after discovering a note that Madeline left. At the meeting, Christopher discovers that his briefcase contains objects from the woods that Tigger left for him. Evelyn arrives and Christopher joins her to search London for Madeline. Madeline's group stow away in a Winslow company truck, but Tigger, Eeyore and Piglet are accidentally thrown out, and they run into Christopher and Evelyn in the process. Madeline and Pooh arrive near the Winslow building and reunite with Christopher's group, but Madeline accidentally trips on the stairs and loses all but one of the papers, upsetting her and Pooh. Christopher assures Madeline of her importance to him and that he won't send her to boarding school. Using his remaining paper, Christopher improvises a plan involving reducing the prices of luggage, giving employees paid leave, and selling their luggage to everyday people to increase demand. Winslow Jr. dismisses the idea, but Winslow Sr. warms to it and agrees to the plan. Winslow Jr. is humiliated as Christopher calls him a Woozle and reveals that he contributed nothing to the plan, having been golfing all weekend. Christopher, with Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore and Piglet, finally takes his family into the Hundred Acre Wood to meet the rest of his friends. Christopher sits with Pooh at their meeting spot and they both reminisce about old times. In a mid-credits scene, the employees of Winslow's are seen having fun at the beach while Richard M. Sherman performs "Busy Doing Nothing" on a piano. Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore and Tigger are relaxing on beach chairs with Eeyore saying "Thank you for noticing me". Cast *Ewan McGregor as Christopher Robin, a businessman who was once an imaginative boy. **Orton O'Brien as young Christopher Robin *Hayley Atwell as Evelyn Robin, Christopher's wife. *Bronte Carmichael as Madeline Robin, Christopher's daughter. *Mark Gatiss as Giles Winslow Jr., Christopher's boss. *Oliver Ford Davies as Giles Winslow Sr., Christopher's boss' father. *Katy Carmichael as Mrs. Robin, Christopher's mother. *Tristan Sturrock as Mr. Robin, Christopher's father. Voice cast *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh, Pooh is a honey loving stuffed bear who lives in the Hundred Acre Wood. and Tigger, a stuffed tiger in the Hundred Acre Wood who always love to bounce. *Brad Garrett as Eeyore, a stuffed donkey in the Hundred Acre Wood who always loses his tail and talks with a deep depressing voice and tone. *Toby Jones as Owl, a stuffed owl who is the Wiseman of the Hundred Acre Wood. *Nick Mohammed as Piglet, a diminutive stuffed pig in the Hundred Acre Wood who is afraid of everything but has a big heart. *Peter Capaldi as Rabbit, a stuffed rabbit who is a neat freak and a vegetable farmer in the Hundred Acre Wood. *Sophie Okonedo as Kanga, a stuffed kangaroo in Hundred Acre Wood who is the mother of Roo. *Sara Sheen as Roo, a stuffed joey in Hundred Acre Wood who is the son of Kanga. Production Development On April 2, 2015, Walt Disney Pictures announced that a live-action adaptation based on the characters from the Winnie the Pooh franchise was in development which would take a similar pattern to 2010's Alice in Wonderland, 2014's Maleficent and 2015's Cinderella. Alex Ross Perry was hired to write the script and Brigham Taylor hired to produce the film, about an adult Christopher Robin returning to the Hundred Acre Wood to spend time with Pooh and the gang. On November 18, 2016, it was reported that the studio had hired Marc Forster to direct the film, titled Christopher Robin, and the project would have "strong elements of magical realism as it seeks to tell an emotional journey with heartwarming adventure." On March 1, 2017, Tom McCarthy was hired to rewrite the existing screenplay. Casting On April 26, 2017, Ewan McGregor was announced to play the title character while Allison Schroeder was recruited to do additional work on the script. On June 22, 2017, it was revealed that Gemma Arterton had been in negotiations to portray the wife of the title character but, ultimately, she passed on the role. In August and September 2017, Hayley Atwell and Mark Gatiss were cast as Evelyn, Christopher Robin's wife and Giles Winslow, Christopher Robin's boss, while Brad Garrett andBrad GarrettNick Mohammed were cast as Eeyore and Piglet andPigletJim Cummings reprising his roles as Winnie the Pooh and Tigger In January 2018, Peter Capaldi, Sophie Okonedo and Toby Jones were cast as Rabbit, Kanga, and Owl respectively. Filming Principal photography on the film began in early-August 2017 in the United Kingdom. Music Jóhann Jóhannsson was hired to score the film, shortly before his death on February 9, 2018. Jon Brion was later confirmed to be the film's composer. At an Academy event, songwriter and Disney Legend Richard M. Sherman revealed that the film would feature the iconic song "Winnie the Pooh", and that he was working on three new songs for the film, titled "Goodbye, Farewell", "Busy Doing Nothing", and "Christopher Robin ", with the first one being performed by the voice cast, and the last two by Sherman. "Up, Down and Touch the Ground" and "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" are also included in the film. Release Christopher Robin was released on August 3, 2018 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Marketing The first teaser poster of the film was released on March 5, 2018, and the first teaser trailer was unveiled the following day. Videos Christopher Robin Official Teaser Trailer Sources The films plot is based on one A. A. Milne story In which Christopher Robin and Pooh come to an Enchanted Place and we leave them there (Chapter X from The House at Pooh Corner). Trivia * Christopher Robin forces Madeline to study and reads her nonfiction books. This is because he wants her to be studious unlike himself when he was young. * in south Korea Dub. Rabbit is Voiced By Female. * The film references numerous scenes from the Winnie the Pooh shorts (many of which were based on the original books): ** Christopher gets stuck in a tree as Pooh did in Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree. ** The table party in Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. ** Piglet landing on the car windshield just like he did in Owl's house in Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day ** Owl's house was destroyed as the wind caused it just like in Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. ** Madeline asks what a tigger is, to which Tigger responds with "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers." ** Tigger mistakes his reflection for someone else as he did in Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. ** Christopher (while knocked unconscious) has a dream about Heffalumps almost as Pooh did in Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. ** Christopher Robin and Pooh get lost in the mist in Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too. ** Eeyore floating down the river in Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore. ** Christopher and Pooh's heart-to-heart at the end of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. ** The film received positive reviews praising the music, Mcgregor's and Cummings performances. Images Category:2018 films Category:Movies